Rakuen
by Dr.Celli
Summary: <html><head></head>Noa Kaiba has been in the virtual world long enough and he's sick of it. He has so many questions and no one to answer any of them. He's all alone until one day a mysterous girl appears. Contains clovershipping.</html>
1. Day One

**Author's Note- Hello! This is my first ever work of fanfiction. Reviews would be much appreciated! Due to my lack of inexperience I need all of the advice I can get. Well anyways... Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic! *Please note that the characters are based off Yu-Gi-Oh! characters which I do not own. The story, however, was made by me. Enjoy!**

_How could I go on living like this? I don't even know who I am anymore… I'm just a soulless figure of a child. What's the point of life if I'm not happy? I can't find my way out of this dark place. Knowing the truth makes things worse. Does he not care about me anymore? Is it really that simple to move on to another boy? I'm your son! I'm your REAL son! Why do care so much about that orphan? I'm your blood! I wish you would have just let me die. Why did you keep me alive if the only thing you were going to do is abandon me and ignore me? What's the point? Father, help! I'm so lost…_

**Day One-**

That stupid dog won't stop following me. Can't he see that I don't want him? I hate this place. I want to go home. I run my hands through my hair and take a deep breath. The lady at the vegetable stand waves to me. As usual, I ignore her. As usual, she continues to smile and wave. The old man whom I've named Carl, walks by with an old woman, whom I've named Marta. I have their usual speech memorized.

_Hello there, young Noa!_

"Hello there, young Noa!" the old man calls out to me.

_Noa, my dear child, how have you been?_

"Noa, my dear child, how have you been?" the cheery old Marta inquires. I continue my daily walk through the town, completely ignoring them.

_What's the matter, Noa?_

"What's the matter, Noa?" he asks, seemingly concerned.

I sigh, "If you really want to know then my life is a living hell, and you?"

_How unfortunate! Just know that everything will be better tomorrow._

"How unfortunate! Just know that everything will be better tomorrow," Carl gives me a pat on the back. I used to find solace in the dependability and stability of Carl and Marta's words. As time went by, the feeling toward them slowly went from love to uneasiness to fear to hate. What I do not understand is why I keep on coming back. I've taken this walk every day since I can remember, with that stupid dog always close behind. Is it possible that I fear what may happen if I venture beyond this world that I know? The anger builds up inside me, and I scream as loud as I can, hoping someone can save me.

"Whoa dude, chill out!" A completely unfamiliar voice laughs. Who is this? Nobody else should be here! I turn around to see a girl about my age standing with her arms crossed. She has a cute face and pretty white hair tied up into one long ponytail. The best part was her eyes. They are the most beautiful shade of blue, like they were completely made out of crystal. A white dress fell loosely around her body. "There's no need to scream, little one."

"Who are you?" I ask her, awestruck.

"Rika Sakine. And you?" She gave a small smile.

"Noa Kaiba." I wonder if she knows or even understands who I am. Probably not… "Who are you?"

"Didn't I just answer that?" she chuckled.

"No. I don't want to know your name; I want to know who you are!" I'm beginning to get angry again.

She laughs a sweet laugh and says, "I've never been asked that before! Well I guess the same as you, a hu-"

"You're not human," I say quietly.

She laughs again. "I'm not, huh? Okay well then tell me Noa Kaiba, what am I?" She asks with genuine curiosity.

"You're a program, sent here to keep me company by my father."

"Oh really?" She giggles, "I'm a computer program? Alright, what exactly is a computer program supposed to do?" She walks up to me and touches my face. Her hand is so soft… "If I'm here to keep you company then am I doing this right?"

I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Is that even possible? She takes my hand and leads me in the opposite direction, breaking my usually routine. "Come with me!" She says cheerfully.

I stop and shake her hand away. "No! Who are you?"

"I told you already! The name's Rika." I don't understand this. Could this mean that my father remembers me? Did he send this girl to me because he cares about me? "Now come on! I want to show you something…"

I let the girl leads me out of the town and to the edge of a forest with the stupid dog following behind us in hot pursuit. Even though I've lived in this place for several years, I have never been through this way before. Fear begins to invoke some rather wild thoughts, and my nerves are on edge. It has been a while since I've seen a forest. For some reason, I can't convince myself to calm down. Obviously, there is nothing to fear waiting inside that forest, just a bunch trees and bugs. Somehow though, I cannot shake this feeling of fear. "Come on, little one!" She nudges me and runs into the forest.

"Rika, wait!" I call after her.

"Nope! No can do. Sorry!" she calls back, her voice getting softer and softer the father she runs in.

"Rika! Don't leave me here!" I can't do it. I can't face my fears and chase after the mysterious girl. I sit down at the edge of the forest and wait for the pretty girl with long white hair and blue eyes to come back.

I guess I fell asleep… I look up at my surroundings and nearly jump. Where the hell am I? My head is resting in some girl's lap. Realization hits me like a bus. Tears start to fall from my eyes. "Why? Why did you leave me!" I yell to Rika's startled face. I get up and start running. I run all the way back to the mansion and shut the door behind me. If I can't even trust a freaking program, who can I trust?

"_Despite it being a cruelly sleepless night,_

_Rain falls relentlessly _

_From the crevice._

_I can't even find the clue to my_

_Loneliness. _

_My concealed heart heads back to square one." Rakuen, SID_


	2. Day Two

**Author's Note- Again, please review! It doesn't matter to me at this point in time if your review is short or negative; any review is good for me! (No flames please!) Thanks once again for reading my story! Enjoy!**

Day Two-

I can feel the sunlight on my skin. Why does that stupid dog have to be my alarm clock? I sigh and roll out of the enormous bed. I dreamt of Rika all night long. There was one particular dream that I can remember clearly.

_My father is standing in front of me. His face is blurry. We are staring at each other in a dark blue space. I want to scream at him and ask him all my questions, but a hand is covering my mouth. Rika stands beside me with her cute face crinkled into a scowl. She is looking at him. She turns and looks at me with a concerned look on her face. "Noa?" I don't answer. I'm too ashamed to tell her that my own father won't even answer me. I feel her take my hand. Her hand is so soft, almost too soft to believe. When I look up, my new friend was gone. I look over at my father and notice that he isn't there anymore either. I'm all alone… again. I scream and scream until my throat starts to ache from screaming at the nothingness._

"Master Noa, your breakfast is ready," a maid says to me as I'm pulling on my socks.

"I'll be there soon," I reply, slightly annoyed. I had noticed a spot on the floor where a little bit of sunlight had leaked in to my room through the shades. For once, I would like to wake up to the sound of rain. Thunderstorms used to comfort me when my father was away on business trips. The sound of thunder became my best friend back then. Now I don't even have that...

I walk in to the dining room to find scrambled eggs and two strips of bacon with orange juice sitting on the table. I am disgusted at the size of the table. You could sit up to twenty- five people at this table. This mansion was modeled after the real one so of course everything had to be to scale. What was my father thinking? What does a ten-year-old boy do with a gigantic mansion? What do I need with food? I grabbed the plate and threw it across the room.

The maids and the butlers, one-by-one, ask me if I'm alright. I want to scream. Are they really that stupid? I'm mad! Why the hell would I be alright? My whole body begins to feel weak. Not from lack of sleep or food (because stuff like that doesn't exist in a "perfect" world, right?), but because of exhaustion. I am so sick of this place. It's unreal. It's far from perfect, its… ugly.

Not wanting to get even angrier, I start to run. I run past the "curious" maids and the "concerned" butlers and out the door. Uncertain of my destination, I run past the lady at the vegetable stand, past Carl and Marta, and out of town. I can hear the dog barking merrily behind me. Somehow, I end up at the edge of the forest again.

The girl with the crystal blue eyes sits at the edge. Her knees are pulled into her chest. Her shoulders are shaking. Why is she crying? I walk up to her, curious. Somehow, just the very image of Rika can make my exhaustion disappear. I tear of my jacket and proceed to sit beside her. Before I can rest on the wet grass, she grabs my arm.

"Yes?" I ask, confused.

"I'm so sorry, Noa. I didn't mean to scare you." She says, her head hanging in shame.

"I am so used to being alone. I finally found someone different- someone I can relate to in this godforsaken place and you left me alone. You left me all alone while you ran off in search for something better. My father did the same. He left me here all alone while he went to find himself a new, smarter, better son. You did the same. You are just like him." The pain and anger that resulted from yesterday's betrayal is returning. I clench my fists.

She shook her head. "No, Noa, my intention wasn't to cause you pain. I just wanted you to follow me. I wanted to set you free from all of your self-inflicted restrictions. You know, you don't have to live this way."

This makes me even angrier. "Like hell I do! You think I chose this? I have nowhere to go! At this point, I'd rather die!" Acting upon impulse, I push the snow-haired girl to the ground.

"No, Noa! I can set you free!" she exclaimed, seemingly unfazed by what I had just done.

"What do you mean?" I nearly shout.

After some struggle, she manages to pull herself off of the ground. She puts her hands on my shoulders for support. I notice frost blue nail polish neatly painted on her fingernails. "Noa Kaiba," she whispers softly into my ear. "You want answers, right? If so then you have yet to fully understand the way this world works." She leans in closer. "If you want answers here," She kisses my gently on the lips. Shocked, I pull away. Unable to speak, I just stare at her, dumbfounded. "Asking just simply won't do. Noa Kaiba, follow me please. And this time I promise I won't leave you behind."

She takes my hand and guides me slowly into the deep, dark forest. I close my eyes, fearful of any form of ambush. After none occurred, I slowly opened my eyes. Expecting rabid bears or man- eating bugs, I was genuinely surprised when all I found was beauty. I found it in the trees, in the animals, in the plants, and even in the bugs. By far though, the most beautiful thing I saw was the white-haired, blue- eyed girl with the tiny figure guiding me through the unknown.

"_All alone,  
>I claw at the excessively tall wall of my ego.<br>Gazing upon my wounds,  
>Thinking of that place I can't return to which has no form,<br>I sing of things like hope." Rakuen, SID_


End file.
